Run
by ktabeau
Summary: Before, Athena had never been the athletic type, but a summer night's run set her free.


_ I need to get out of here. _

Athena gingerly tied the shoelaces together into a small knot and slowly rose to her feet. Her body resisted in physical fatigue, but the nightmares were too terrifying to return to. Every night was worse and worse than the previous; the nightly amount of sleep constantly decreased until the tossing and turning was just part of the evening routine. This foster home was still and… boring, to be honest. It was nothing like the space center, with the robots and staff and—n_o, not again_, she silently scolded herself for the tears staining her cheeks. _I can't think of her now, I'll wake them up and they'll yell again._ She took a deep breath and slipped the house key off the hook by the door and into her pocket. Careful to not make a sound, she gently turned the doorknob and pulled the door open.

Darkness awaited her and a warm summer night breeze kissed her young, porcelain face. The door wouldn't open very wide without creaking, but her tiny frame squeezed through the space with ease. Inhaling the night air captivated her for a moment; it was like a drug, the overgrown plants and flowers along the back of the house and the neighbor's heavily chlorinated pool welcomed her into the night. She almost forgot to close the door behind her as she made her way around the brick house and set off on her little adventure into the unknown. It had only been maybe a month since this had become her new home, but, having spent her life in a facility, she wasn't good with directions. All the streets and houses looked the same, a confusing labyrinth they called a "suburb." How no one walked into someone else's house mistaking it for their own, she had no idea. At the end of the driveway, she turned to take note of the number by the door on the porch. _8430, don't forget it._ She turned on her heel and began to make her way down the smooth cement sidewalk, the breeze gently caressing her long red locks. Athena looked around to soak up her surroundings. The tall street lights illuminated the street, reflecting off the cars parked on the curb. Crickets and cicadas echoed through the air in an almost musical fashion, and the girl could faintly hear the cars rushing by on the main road at the end of the street. She remembered when she first came here; her new family had taken that road to this street.

_ Oh no…_ she could feel the memories creep back, almost as if they were following her. Chasing her like a monster, sharp teeth bare and bloodshot eyes bulging from its ugly body as it gained on her. Her heart began to beat faster and her legs took off sprinting down the street. She wasn't sure why she was running, there wasn't anything actually there. But… it worked. She could feel the distance growing between her and her demons as she took off down the street. Physical activity was never really her thing, but the freedom felt incredible. For the first time in a month, a smile began to creep onto her face. Her mind emptied and her thin legs carried her through the summer air. It almost felt like she was flying. Her muscles began to ache, but she kept on. She could feel beads of sweat, chilled by the air flowing through her t-shirt, dripping between her shoulder blades down the small of her back, but she kept on. Her bangs fell in her eyes and stuck to her face, but she kept on. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breath was heavy and raspy, but her legs wouldn't stop. Everything was disappearing just for a moment as she raced down the street. A few moments later, her legs gave up, and she collapsed on the street corner, gasping for air and trembling.

But the monster didn't catch up to her.

She lay for another minute catching her breath, then shakily brought herself to her feet. Looking down the street towards where she came from, she saw an empty street. For a moment, she was free. Her mind was cleared and the weight in her soul had lightened, as she strolled home, watching the full moon in the star lit sky.

_ Maybe things won't be so bad after all_.

**A/N: Aaah, I'm not too good at writing, drawing's more my thing, but I thought of this while running/ walking earlier and had to write a small one shot about it. I didn't used to be a very athletic person myself, but walking always helps me clear my head and cheer up/ calm down and forget everything, and I think it would be interesting if Athena got into running that way too. **


End file.
